Waterfalls
by stardust rain
Summary: Songfic. Come to me, protect my soul, and heal my heart tonight. HPCC Fluff


Disclaimer: Harry Potter, names, places and character belong to Scholastic, Bloomsbury and J.K Rowling 

Text written in **bold **( if they show up) are thoughts or dreams

Text written in _italics_ are the song words

The text written in **_bold italics _**( if they show up) at the beginning and the end is a poem I thought of, not the lyrics

**_Waterfalls_**

**_The sun is shining but for me it's dark _**

**_In my eyes you see a broken heart _**

**_I was blinded by my plight _**

**_Cannot decide on day and night _**

**_Couldn't make it through the rain_**

**_Strangled by the tears and pain _**

_A lonely girl gazing out of her window  
Staring at her boy that she just can't touch  
If at any time she's in a jam  
He'll be by her side _

_But he doesn't realize he hurts her so much  
But all the praying just ain't helping'_

Cho sat silently by the window. It was raining. Cedric had died four months ago, so why couldn't she get over it? A flash of lightning. Everywhere she went she could see him, wherever she was, he was. There was no getting away from the reality. A roll of thunder. So this was it. This was the punishment God had given her, the punishment she had long waited for. Because when the gods wish to punish you they do it by fore filling you prayers 

_At all 'cause he can't seem to get  
His self out of danger  
So he goes out and he works his magic  
The best way he knows how  
Another body laying cold in his grave  
Listen to me_

She was half expecting Harry here tonight. After Cedric's death they spent most of their free time in the room, some evenings in silence some talking. It had definitely brought them closer.

"Cho?" his voice sounded slightly surprised as he entered. 

"So are they true then?" Cho said "The rumors that's been flying around?"

"What rumors?"

" The rumors. The ones that've been passed around for two weeks now. The ones saying you've got a crush on me. "

He remained silent. Cho watched in amusement as Harry started to turn a shade of crimson. She had caught him off guard.

"Well?" she said forcing her voice to calm while her heart beat like a drum. " Are they true or not?" 

_Don't go chasing waterfalls  
Please stick to the rivers and the lakes that  
You're used to  
I know that you're gonna have it your way  
Or nothing at al_

_l_  
" Well…um, th-they" he stammered "H-how did you find out?"

" A friend told me." She was getting slightly impatient. "After she'd done her Divination homework in the library, she came right to me saying she heard a conversation from the table next to her saying you fancied on the Seeker in Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. I didn't trust her because rumors always lead astray." 

He took a breath and stared at the floor. For a few seconds she thought that he wouldn't say anything. Then- 

" Well your friend is right," he said quietly. "The rumors are true. And right after Hermoine heard it she gave me a piece of advice. Not to chase for the waterfalls, because you'll never get what you want. I just hoped that she was wrong."

An awkward silence fell and Cho felt her face slowly heating up. Finally after what seemed to be an eternity, Harry finally spoke,

" I-I guess it's really up to you to decide if you want to make this happen or not."

_I seen a rainbow yesterday  
But too many storms have come and gone  
Leavin' a trace of not one God-given ray  
You say because my life is ten shades of grey  
I prey all ten fade away  
Seldom praise Him for the sunny days _

She didn't know what she wanted anymore. Not since the Third Task, not since the Dark Lord's return, not since… She couldn't take it anymore. Her throat began to burn, and tears formed fast behind her eyes but she wouldn't cry. That's what she had vowed to herself during the summer. She turned back to the window trying to hide her face behind a curtain of black hair. But she needed a beginning and now was the chance. 

_And like his promise is true  
Only my faith can undo  
The many chances I blew  
To bring my life to anew _

No she needed to end one chapter in her life and start a new one. This is not the end. Only a new beginning. She jumped down from the window making the decision. 

" There had to one time she was wrong," she said. "Why don't we give it a go?" she said. Whatever Harry expected it wasn't that. He looked totally taken aback. 

" You're not kidding?" he said

" I'm not kidding," she replied. " When Cedric died my heart was full of scars and I thought my life had ended. But every scar need to be healed and every end needs a beginning. Now is my best chance." 

She jumped down from the windowsill and walked up Harry.

_Clear, blue and unconditional skies_

_Have dried the tears from my eyes_

" Seriously?" he whispered softly.

" Seriously," she replied.

As the two pairs of lips met only one thought ran through Cho,s head.

**'I know I won't regret this.'**

They slowly parted and Cho noticed that Harry was blushing slightly. 

"I'll, er, see you in morning?" he said.

She smiled for the first time in months. 

" See you in the morning."

She stayed for a while after he left. So Harry and her were an item now. It was hardly believable. A cloud drifted across the moon, a crow croaked overhead. Only then did she realize that it had stopped raining. 

_Dreams are hopeless aspirations  
In hopes of comin' true  
Believe in yourself  
The rest is up to me and you_

She dreamt oddly that night. 

**She was walking on a sand-bridge and the tide was closing in. On the shore a few hundred feet away stood an outline on a person. Cedric. Waves were splashing at her, trying to pull her off-coarse. They soon came up shoulders and then her head. She was struggling through the water her cloak pulling at her a ropes. Cedric was still there, waving her towards him. She wasn't going to make it, she was going to drown. Then arms came out of nowhere wrapping around her waist pulling her towards the surface. She felt solid sand under her feet, the sun drying her clothes and hair. Cedric was gone. She turned to see the rescuer but caught only a glimpse of emerald green eyes and raven black hair before he disapparated. It was Harry.**

**_I saw you then but I realize now_**

**_That you are my sun behind the cloud_**

**_You have helped me find my way_**

**_I never guessed you were here to stay_**

**_I've heard things of how you feel_**

**_Until now I never thought they were real _**


End file.
